The Godfathers
by TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: A look into the life Harry would have lived had Sirius stayed and raised Harry instead of going after Peter. A short series that will be no more than 10 chapters (Could be less).
1. The Godfathers Take Over

Sirius Black was born into wealth. Pure blood and rich, his parents had held high expectations of him. He would marry another Pure blood witch, he would produce an heir, he would keep the pureblood ideals alive. He would pass the Black name down. Except, he didn't do any of that.

He'd rebelled against his family since his very first words, which happened to be "lion". His mother had fumed. At 5 years old he stood up for his brother when Regulus had broken a priceless family heirloom. Already exhibiting Gryffindor traits, Walburga had ignored it.

"His inner snake will show itself soon enough" she would say.

At eleven, he attended his first year at Hogwarts, had been sorted into Gryffindor, much to his. Mother's outrage. He had flaunted it all over Grimmauld Place. Charming his room red and gold and hanging Gryffindor memorabilia in every available space. He had received beatings and gone without dinner for his blatant disregard of his family's heritage.

It never stopped him, he had made loyal friends, friends most people wished for. He would die for them. They had spent every moment together, had caused trouble and driven Grey's into McGonagall's hair. They had left their mark on Hogwarts and it's professors. The marauders had soon become legend within the walls of the school.

Lily and James had gotten married shortly after graduation, it was a small intimate ceremony. Where they had announced that Lily was pregnant and Sirius was to be the Godfather. He had cried for the first time in his life. Remus had clapped him on the back and confirmed what they all knew. There would be no one better to spoil little Harry Potter.

A little under 2 years later had found them all mourning the loss of two amazing young parents and a little boy left an orphan. Sirius had seethed with rage. He knew exactly who to blame. Cowardly little Peter Pettigrew. He would pay, Sirius would make sure of it.

He had stood in the wreckage of the little house, visualizing every way in which he would make Wormtail pay. His vision was blurry, tears were flowing freely down his face. The image of James and Lily's bodies would forever be burned into his memory. He was so absorbed with thoughts of crucios and avadas that he forgot the most important thing.

Baby Harry. Who stood up on his chubby little legs while clutching the bars of his crib. The lightning bolt cut bleeding on his forehead and yet, no sign of tears on that adorable little face.

"Siri… Siri" he called, instantly snapping Sirius out of his murderous thoughts.

"Come on, Pup. We have to get to Dumbledore." Sirius wrapped him in a blanket and ran to his flying motor bike. It would get them to Hogwarts faster than anything else.

It had taken them just over an hour, Harry had fallen asleep about ten minutes in and had not woken since. He really was a remarkable child. Finally Sirius saw the turrets of his former school splitting the horizon. He took out his wand and conjured his patronus sending it ahead. A huge German Shepherd sprung from the tip of his wand, split in two and shot off like a rocket. One headed towards Dumbledore's office and the other towards the home of one Remus Lupin.

"Harry is safe, we are on our way to the phoenix." having delivered its message, the glittering patronus faded into nothing before Dumbledore's tearful eyes.

"Perfect timing, once Sirius gets here it should be easy to decide where the boy goes." Dumbledore spoke.

"Surely you don't mean to leave him with the muggles, Albus! We've been through this!" Minerva McGonagall said, in her most disapproving voice.

"They are not my first choice, Minerva. We shall see how this meeting goes." his tone was clear, the discussion was over for the time being.

"Harry is safe, we are on our way to the Phoenix." the glittering German Shepherd dissipated, leaving a furious and somewhat relieved Remus Lupin alone in his bedroom.

He tore out of bed, hastily grabbing whatever clothing lay closest to him. He grabbed his wand from the nightstand and ran out of his little flat in Diagon alley. Remus apparated the second his feet touched the stone pavement of the street. He arrived in Hogsmeade not 10 seconds later just in time to meet Sirius who had parked his motor bike by the path leading to the school.

"Is it true, Padfoot? Lily and Prongs…are they really d-dead? " He choked on the last word.

His eyes focused on the bundle in Sirius' arms, the chubby little face looking exactly as it had the night before when Remus was over for dinner. All the same except the lightning bolt cut on his forehead. Looking from Sirius' tear stained face to Harry's peaceful pout. Remus broke down in that moment. He collapsed to his knees and cried for his best friend, for Lilly, for Harry who would never know the love of his parents.

Sirius, still carefully cradling Harry bent to his knees and hugged his friend, both of them trying to stop the flow of tears.

"He'll be alright, Moony. He'll know all about his parents, he'll grow up happy and loved and spoiled beyond even my comprehension. The way Lily and James intended it. We will raise him together, we will give him everything. I will not let him out of my sight. He is my responsibility now." Sirius spoke with a conviction that Remus had never heard from him.

They walked together to the school to inform Dumbledore of this new development, one that Dumbledore was somehow already aware of.

"He will be so happy with you two, he will have a life most children dream of. I daresay I am nervous of his acceptance into Hogwarts. Being raised by you two, it seems we must be ready for the mischief he will surely cause." Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye that had been missing throughout their meeting.

He didn't miss the loving looks exchanged between Sirius and Remus. They were perfectly suited for this and Dumbledore had never been so proud then in that moment. What a treat it would be to see how the next year's would play out. What a pleasure it would be to watch the Harry grow into the man Albus thought he would be.


	2. Raising Harry

Eleven years had passed since Sirius had carried little Harry Potter out of the wreckage of the house in Godric's Hallow. Since then Harry had grown into a bright, happy, inquisitive little boy. He was equal parts Lilly and James. Equal parts Remus and Sirius.

Some days he spent out exploring the acres of land around their house in Hogsmeade, coming home covered in dirt and leaves. Those days would leave Remus in a fit, after all, how could one scrawny boy bring home all that dirt? Sirius had laughed himself silly.

"A boy is a boy, Moony. Don't worry so much, yeah? Merlin knows you don't need anymore gray hairs." Sirius would chortle as he got Harry ready for his bath. He secretly loved the grays, it made Remus look more distinguished.

Other days Harry would sit in front of the fire reading any book he could get his hands on. These were the days that Sirius worried that Harry was not normal. After all, what normal child spent a whole weekend reading? Remus had beamed with pride on these days.

"Books are important too, Padfoot. He can't start Hogwarts with nothing but dirt and dust between his ears, can he? Just because you did, doesn't mean Harry should too." Remus would smirk in response to the outrage on Sirius' face.

Harry had grown up without a care in the world and loved immensely by his godfathers, or dogfathers as he'd come to call them. Sirius was his best friend, his partner in crime. Sirius doted on the boy, spoiled him with anything he could ever want.

Remus, on the other hand, was the father he knew James would have been, while also honoring Lilly's legacy as well. He had read to Harry, studied with him four days of the week, focusing particularly on potions, as Harry had developed a certain liking to it.

Sirius had convinced Remus to leave Friday's for quidditch practice. He had absolutely lost his mind when Harry had first flown on a Child's Broom at the age of 4. Sirius had been playing catch with him and had thrown the ball with a little too much force sending it sailing through the door and into the kitchen.

Sirius winced, waiting for a crash that never came. Remus flung himself off of the couch where he was reading, and together they ran into the kitchen. Harry was there, floating about three feet off of the floor holding the ball. Remus had never seen Sirius so happy, he had whooped and hugged Harry yelling "He's a progeny, he'll be a quidditch legend!." He ran to Remus and hugged him too, kissing him with as much joy as he could.

"James would be so proud, little pup" he said, turning back to Harry. While Remus rubbed the back of his head, worrying about what this meant.

"I'm more concerned about how he was able to go that fast. This is a child's broom, Sirius. There are speed and height restriction charms on it. Strong ones at that." Remus spoke with a gravity in his voice that Sirius hadn't heard since the night he broke down in his arms.

They had discovered that Harry had overridden the charm and forced his own magic to counter the charms already in place.

However, it was when Harry was 6, that they had really begun to worry. Harry had learned to control his magic, he had learned to focus it and command it. Where most children his age had barely begun to show even accidental signs of magic, Harry was already wielding it like an adult. Using it to get cookies that he was not allowed to have, to turn Remus' hair different colors and Sirius' goatee bright pink.

They had brought him to Dumbledore that same day, worried that something might have happened that night in Godric's Hollow that they knew nothing about. Dumbledore had smiled that day, wider than he ever had.

"He is flourishing in your care, Remus, Sirius. He is controlling his magic because you two cultivate it. You two bring out the best in him, his magic can sense it. The magic flows freely because young Harry is loved. After all, there is no more powerful magic than love. I am sure Lily and James are so proud of how much the boy has grown under your care". Albus now held Harry in his lap, conjuring a little fireworks display for the giggling child.

"He will be a very powerful wizard and he will need the both of you in the coming years. I fear they will be filled with challenges. Some of which I fear, even I am ill prepared for." Dumbledore finished in his cryptic way. They recognized the tone of finality, he would tell them no more.

The day Harry had turned 11 had found him squealing happily, clutching an envelope in his hands.

"It's here! Look! Harry Potter, The Biggest Bedroom, Number 8 Hogsmeade Way, Scotland. It's finally here! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Sirius and Remus sat at the kitchen table laughing at his exuberance.

"I guess we should go into Diagon Alley tomorrow." Remus had said. They had packed up Sirius motor bike the next day. Harry in the sidecar and Remus clutching Sirius from behind, his eyes tightly shut. He had always hated heights.

They had spent the day shopping. Remus taking him to buy robes, potions supplies, quills, and anything else he would need for school. They had stopped off for lunch in a small cafe and then continued on.

Sirius had taken Harry to buy his new familiar, a snowy white owl he had named Hedwig. Finally they stopped at the last shop of the day. Zonko's joke shop, the Holy grail of back to school shopping.

"What sort of Marauder would I be if I didn't send you back to school fully equipped?" Sirius asked. Remus had rolled his eyes and pretended not to hear. He shuddered at the thought of Filch's next seven years. Then he laughed. It served the old crank right. Remus secretly hoped the boy would hold up their legacy. Though he'd never say it out loud, that was Sirius' job, after all.


	3. Oh Deer

All of the shopping was done and Harry's trunk lay packed for the first of September. 6 days, that's all they had left before their son went off to school for nine months. Remus and Sirius had become morose the closer the date drew.

How would they function with their house quiet and clean, empty of childish giggles, no toys strewn about, and everything where it belonged? It would be quite the adjustment, that was for sure.

Tonight happened to be a full moon, which meant that Remus would miss out on at least 2 more days with Harry. He had spoken to Sirius and told him not to join him tonight, as he refused to take these last days from Sirius as well.

Well, what his godfather's didn't know couldn't hurt them, right? After all, it was their fault for leaving the instruction guide on the bookshelf Harry so often perused. It was a long month that Harry had spent with the mandrake leaf hidden under his tongue. It had passed without incident and they had never known. He had learned to talk around it, becoming so adept at it that first week that neither Sirius nor Remus ever noticed that something wasn't right. Harry had made his first change in June and decided he would wait to tell them. They couldn't really get mad at him when he would be leaving in a few days time, right?

August 26

dawned bright and humid; Harry had shot out of bed and shoveled down his breakfast. Today was to be the last quidditch training he would partake in with Sirius before he left for Hogwarts next Thursday. Remus was conspicuously absent; Harry knew he was shut up in the guest bedroom "Trying to keep them all safe." He would say.

Harry followed Sirius outside as they made their way to the mini pitch in the backyard. They had played for hours, finally coming back in about an hour before the sun was to set. Remus was coming down the stairs, a change of clothes in his arms.

"Are you sure I shouldn't come with you, love?" Sirius asked.

"It's fine Padfoot, I'll be okay. You spend this time with Harry. I'm sure there are plenty of things you need to discuss. Like the best way to get Filch to finally quit." Remus smirked and walked to the door, kissing Sirius on his way and ruffling Harry's hair as he passed.

As the door shut behind him Harry turned to Sirius.

"I think we should join him tonight." Sirius' eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"You must have lost your head, pup. As if I'd let you anywhere near him during a full moon, and even if I did, he'd eat me alive." Sirius laughed as he walked to the kitchen, planning to get dinner started.

Harry followed, fluidly turning into a beautiful russet stag, his antlers not yet fully grown and a white lightning bolt between his eyes. His footsteps faded into the clopping usually heard with hooves. He turned into the kitchen and stood still waiting for Sirius to notice him. It took all of 2 minutes for the pots to clatter out of his hands, for him to clutch at his heart as his face drained of color. Harry knew he had done something wrong when Sirius' eyes welled up with tears. He turned back as fast as possible and waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"MERLINS SAGGY LEFT TESTICLE, HARRY! What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?" Sirius shouted.

The color was slowly returning to his palled face. He sunk to the floor and Harry followed, leaning down beside him.

"I'm sorry, Sirius! I thought you'd be pleased! We could go out together tonight. Remus doesn't have to be alone. I know it's always hardest for him when he's alone." Harry mumbled.

Sirius took Harry's hand and patted it.

"I'm not mad at you, Pup. I just thought….for a second… never mind. I'm actually quite proud; you managed to become an animagus right under our noses. You really are James' son, aren't you?" He laughed and got up.

"I guess there's no reason to deny you the right to run with us tonight, is there?" Sirius clapped him on the back and walked towards the back door where they would be closest to the entrance to the woods.

"If I know Moony, he's probably already deep in there. Follow me." Sirius closed the door and walked to the edge of the trees behind their house.

When they approached the forest Sirius morphed into the large black wolf dog Harry was so used to seeing. Harry took it as a sign for him to change as well. When both dog and stag were ready they bounded through the woods. Both of them following their noses, the scent of Remus and the underlying canine musk lead them straight to a clearing where a huddled mass lay curled in the pool of moonlight.

The wolf lifted its head, smelling the unfamiliar scent that accompanied his Padfoot. His gleaming yellow eyes, almost glowing in the moonlight found them standing just at the edge, waiting for the wolf to approach them. Slowly Moony got up, made his way over to them and circled Harry, tasting his scent, absorbing the unique aroma of an animagus. He tilted his head towards Padfoot in a sign of confusion. Sirius whined and padded at the floor, a sign that they were ready to run.

The wolf embraced his old friend and the new one; he then turned and loped off into the woods. Turning to Harry, Sirius lolled his tongue, let off a bark, and shot off after Moony. The challenge was issued: "Keep up or get left behind". Well, Harry had been running these woods the past month, building his endurance and stamina. Within minutes he had surpassed Sirius and not long after that, had caught up with the wolf.

They spent the night running through the woods. By the time the sun was rising they were exhausted, covered in dirt and muck, and ready to collapse in their beds. Sirius and Remus had turned into their bedroom while Harry continued down the hall to his own room.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Pup. You're just lucky my eyes won't stay open another minute. We'll decide your punishment tonight." Remus said while stifling a yawn. Sirius grinned and steered his love into the room, he winked at Harry and shut the door behind them. Harry hoped that Sirius would talk Remus down; he was always the stricter of the two.


	4. The Map to the Future

Harry Potter was a very special boy, at the age of 13 he had already faced Lord Voldemort twice, had defeated a full grown mountain troll and killed a basilisk. It was a resume worthy of a knight in shining armor, not an adolescent wizard in only his third year. A boy who was not even old enough for butter beer. Sirius was convinced the child would give him premature grey hairs and he was certain he'd already seen a few new ones on Remus' perfect head.

Remus and Sirius had always known that Harry would have a harder life than most, Dumbledore had told them as much. The Godfathers were thankful for the boy's two very close friends.

Hermione Granger the bushy haired muggle born who was really the brightest child they'd ever met. Remus was particularly fond of her. They had spent many hours in heated debates, always savoring the knowledge that each imparted.

Ronald Weasley, one of seven children. He was an obvious future order member. He was Sirius' favorite. Always ready for a prank but never ready for studying. He loved food but loved his friends even more. He was loyal and quick to anger. He reminded Sirius of James that way.

The both of them were the most loyal friends the two of them could have ever wished for Harry. Sirius was convinced the ginger would eat them out of house and home every time he came to stay during the summers.

The three of them had wreaked havoc the last week of the holidays. They spent their days by the small pond on the property and the nights running wild through the house. Ron had earned himself the title of "Foxglove" after he had come over bearing gifts from his older twin brothers, who couldn't be more proud that Ronnie was following in their mischievous footsteps. Of course, Sirius had approved whole heartedly, with Harry waiting for the year ahead of them and the wonders that Snape and Filch had coming their way.

Hermione and Remus, however had not found this nearly as promising.

"You'll get yourselves expelled, and then where will you be?" Hermione screeched. Her voice was growing higher in pitch with every word.

"At least one of you has a moral compass. Keep them out of trouble, won't you?" Remus sighed as he walked back to the kitchen to finish their dinner. She followed him to help with the cooking.

"Follow me, boys. I have something that I think has waited long enough to be passed on." Sirius beckoned them up the stairs to his study where all the business for Black Enterprises was handled.

When all three were in the room, he turned and cast a locking charm and a quick silencing spell.

"It wouldn't do to be caught by Remus, he certainly wouldn't approve." Sirius explained when he saw the curious look shared between the two best friends.

He walked over to his antique desk and clicked a button on the side that opened a secret compartment Harry had never seen. He proceeded to pull out a tattered bit of parchment and handed it to the boys to examin. He watched their reactions the whole time.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" Ron asked, unfolding and folding it, the whole time looking for a clue as to what it could be.

"Wait, Ron look! Remember what Hermione said? Everything with a magical signature can be discovered if you look hard enough." Harry said as he snatched the parchment from his hand and concentrated hard on it.

"Do you see it? Just there. the slight shimmer in the air around it? This isn't just any parchment, it's magical!" Harry beamed at Ron.

"Bloody Hell, you're right. I really should start listening when she talks, shouldn't I?" Ron was smiling at Harry who grinned in turn only to have it fade off his face.

"What is it, pup?" Sirius thought he knew, but he couldn't very well share the Marauders secrets without having Harry ask for them.

They had all agreed upon the creation of the map. They had assumed they'd all raise their kids together. The new generation of the Marauders. They had agreed that it would be passed down only if the child asked about it. Sadly, only one generation was able to exist. Sirius would follow the rules anyway.

"How do I use it? I mean, there has to be a spell or a charm to make it work." Harry turned back to Sirius, the parchment still clutched in his hands. Ron looked up too, almost exploding with anticipation.

"Take out your wand, Harry." Sirius said. He saw the trepidation, knowing the boy was scared of using magic outside of school.

"Don't worry, pup. If anyone has a problem, they can speak to me." Sirius said.

Harry took his wand out and placed it over the parchment. "Now tap three times and say "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry repeated what Sirius had said and sure enough thin lines had started appearing on the paper. They started thin, almost bleeding out in crisscrossing spider webs to create a blueprint; small dots littered the page here and there, most of them clustered in one large area entitled "Great Hall". Harry looked up, his eyes bulging.

"Is this…Is this a map of the school?" Harry asked as his hands were shaking. Ron was leaning over him, his mouth agape and his eyes widened to capacity.

"Wicked!" He whispered. Endless possibilities were forming in his head. Schemes and pranks would be bountiful this year.

"You hit the nail on the head, Pup. Use it well." Sirius said as he walked around the desk to pat the boys backs.

"Just don't tell Remus, will you? He'd skin me if he found out I was encouraging the Marauder in you. I'm sure James is dancing, wherever he is, that his son would carry on our legacy. Oh and before I forget! To wipe the map, simply tap it once and say "Mischief Managed" Harry followed the command and watched as the map wiped itself clean. The three of them turned and walked back to the kitchen.

That night, as they sat around the dinner table, Sirius and Remus were sharing a bottle of Faerie wine while the kids told stories of their coming year and what they planned to do. Hermione informed them of her list of classes; a list so long it would make more sense for her to split herself into 3 to be able to attend them all. Remus smiled to himself. Minnie, that sly witch had done it again.

Harry and Ron explained their plans for all of their new Zonkos products. Conveniently, he left out the added detail of the Marauders map. Over dessert Remus had shared his news as well. Dumbledore had written to him earlier in the week and offered him the position of Defense against the Dark Arts professor. He had accepted without a second thought.


	5. A Rats Ass

So the year had passed with lightening speed. There had been bumps in the road that was Harry's life, but Remus and Sirius, along with Hermione and Ron had been there to help him along the way. That was, until one night, in late May when the full moon had fallen on a most inopportune time. Ron's rat, Scabbers had been lost more and more frequently lately, suspiciously, every time Sirius had gone up to the school to visit on the weekends. Sirius had never seen the rat until that night.

When the three had been coming up to the castle, Ron was clutching the rat. Sirius and Remus had been sitting a ways from the Whomping Willow making preparations for the full moon. Scabbers had bitten Ron's finger and ran towards the tree when Sirius had noticed that the rat had hit the button at the base of the trunk. A button no one but only two living people knew about. Himself and Remus. How had the rat, curiously smart, known about the button? Something was off and Sirius intended to find out.

"Watch them! Do not allow them out of your sight. " Sirius said to Remus and shot off towards the tree, shifting into his animagus form as he went. Harry and his friends exchanged looks with one another and then looked to Remus who had gone pale.

"Have you taken your potion tonight?" Harry asked as he crouched down to Remus' level.

The color was draining from Remus' face as the realization hit. That rat had looked awfully familiar. How could he have never noticed it, never even considered it? The mousy brown color and the missing tufts of fur. He could smack himself for being so stupid. They had all presumed him dead, assumed Voldemort's followers had killed him after the failed attempt on Harry's life, after the murder of their best friends. A snapping sound brought him out of his thoughts as he realized Harry was trying to get his attention.

"Earth to Remus, have you taken your potion today?" he asked again, this time with more urgency.

"Yes, Harry. Sirius brought it up to me when he came. Listen, can I trust you children to stay here?" he knew it was a stupid question but he had to go, he had to find them before Sirius did something he could never come back from. Remus had already stood up, was already making his way towards the stilled tree. He only hoped the kids had stayed behind. Somehow though. He knew they were right there following behind him.

They had climbed down into the opening at the roots, through the cramped passageway and then up into what looked like a dilapidated house. Sirius voice rang through the air.

"Did you think I wouldn't know it was you? Did you think you could keep hiding away right under our noses? How dare you, how dare you show your rat face here. You should have known. If Voldemort's minions didn't kill you, that I would." he was snarling, the anger was clear in his voice. Sirius was having trouble keeping his animagus form at bay.

Remus pulled his wand out and the children followed suit. All four wands moved through the shrieking shack towards the sound of Sirius' voice. They found him in a bedroom standing over a pudgy looking man with balding hair and watery blue eyes. He was sniveling and moaning.

"Peter Pettigrew." Remus breathed. The man twitched and looked over at the doorway.

"Remus! My old friend! It's been so long, please tell him, tell him I mean no harm." the man was on his knees now clutching at Remus' robes. Sirius roared in outrage and grabbed the back Peter's shirt flinging him off of Remus and onto the floor.

"Mean no harm?! Ha! Did you mean no harm when you sold your friends to Voldemort? Did you mean no harm when you left their infant son an orphan? Did you mean no harm when you betrayed us all?" Sirius was rabid now, almost foaming at the mouth in his eyes had shifted to amber now. Remus moved to stand behind Sirius, leaving the children in the doorway.

Hermione was looking between the three men as if she was working out a math problem when her eyes widened with recognition. She reached down and grabbed hold of Harry's hand. Ron, on the other hand had his wand trained on the groveling man, ready to curse the betrayer at the first command. Harry watched the scene unfold as if he wasn't there. As if he was a third party, not part of the drama unfolding before his eyes.

"He would have killed me, Padfoot. I had no choice! What would you have done?" Peter wailed. What was left of Sirius' calm shattered in that moment.

"What would I have done? I WOULD HAVE DIED! I would have died rather than betray my friends! I would have died rather than have them murdered, you sniveling little coward!" Sirius raised his wand, the unforgivable on the tip of his tongue but Remus was there, talking him down, convincing him that it'd be better to turn him in.

"Harry? Harry is that you, m'boy" Peter asked as he crawled towards the children. Hermione had gripped his hand still harder and Ron had stood in front of Harry and pushed the tip of his wand into the man's face. Sirius was reaching out to stop him from getting to Harry when Ron spoke.

"How dare you speak to Harry? How dare you act as if you're not the reason for his parents deaths. You want to get to him? You'll have to go through us. There's nothing I'd like more than to repay that deed." by this point Ron was so red that the rest of them were surprised that there wasn't steam erupting from his ears. His wand was digging into Peter's neck burning him with barely controlled magic. Remus and Sirius exchanged a look filled with meaning.

"Send your patronus to Dumbledore, Harry. Let him know to get here at once, the moon is rising and I can't hold off the change for much longer." Remus said as he broke out in a sweat. The force of keeping the wolf at bay was steadily becoming harder. The silver stag burst forth from Harry's wand, centered around the room and then shot off to the castle.

"Incarcerous!" Harry yelled as silver ropes slid gracefully from his wand and wrapped themselves around the crying man.

"Give the Dementors a kiss from me when you see them, wormtail." Sirius snarled. He then turned to Remus who was leaning against the wall clutching at his head.

"Go, love. Get to the forest and change. I'll take care of everything. He ran his fingers through Remus' hair and kissed him.

"We'll wait for Dumbledore here." Remus nodded his head and made his way through the door.

"You two are great friends, Harry is lucky to have you." he clasped Harry's shoulder and walked out, disappearing into the night.

They sat in Dumbledore's office later that night discussing what had happened. Minister Fudge had shown up with a few aurors and together they had arrested Peter Pettigrew and taken him to Azkaban. Harry had been abnormally quiet after the confrontation and Sirius had noticed. He had asked Ron and Hermione to take Harry for a walk, to talk to him while he stayed with Albus and waited for Remus to change back. The kids had found themselves in the astronomy tower.

"I feel guilty. For not feeling anything? For feeling like I still got lucky in the parent department? For being thankful for Sirius and Remus? I don't even know. Like maybe I should have been angry, or sad, or heartbroken, you know? And there I was feeling numb. They were still my parents and I'm sure they loved me but I don't feel anything. Is that wrong?" Harry spoke with his shoulders slumped and his hands fisted in his hair. Hermione was rubbing his back while her head rested on his shoulder.

"That's perfectly normal. You were raised by two of the best men I've ever known, men who love you and would do anything for you. You hardly remember your parents, you have nothing to feel guilty for." she promised.

Ron was pacing in front of them, his Gryffindor loyalty was warring with the warning looks Hermione was shooting him.

"I should have killed that coward, that bloody fool. To think you could betray your best friends like that and get away with it? To hurt my best friend and think there wouldn't be any consequences? If I ever see him again I'll Avada him on the spot." he was seething, his hand were shaking.

Harry felt a lump form in his throat. Never in his life had he been more confident in his friends. They had his back, they were willing to kill and be killed for him. Harry stood up abruptly taking Hermione's hand and pulling her up with him, he approached Ron and hugged him with all of his strength. They both pulled Hermione into the group hug and as they stood there together, Harry poured everything he couldn't say into their embrace. He knew in that moment that he'd never been luckier than he was right then..


End file.
